While You Were Sleeping
by NathanScott23
Summary: Ever wondered what goes on in Haley James Scott’s mind when she watches her husband sleeping? Well, this is my take. Naley one shot. Kinda fluffy.


Disclaimer – Again, I don't own One Tree Hill or any characters, but the plot is mine, so keep off and find your own ideas. ;)

**While you were sleeping**

_But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?_

**- Kelly Clarkson, "Beautiful Disaster"**

Haley opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside. She walked towards the living room, where she heard the sounds of the television. "Nathan! What are you do-" Haley stopped short as she saw Nathan on the couch, breathing heavily and clearly fast asleep. Haley froze and simply stood there smiling for a few minutes. She slipped her bag smoothly from her shoulder onto the floor and proceeded to walk towards Nathan, careful not to wake him. She slid onto her knees on the floor next to the couch, so that she was in line with Nathan's head. Resting her elbows on the couch, she watched his face carefully. He looked at peace, the lines that usually could be found on his forehead when he was stressed were nowhere to be seen. Almost instinctively, as if imagining those lines were there, Haley automatically leant forward and kissed his forehead. Her breath caught in her throat when his eyes flickered open and she realized she had awoken him. He smiled sleepily at her. "Sorry sweetie," Haley smiled apologetically, "here." She shifted him gently so that he sat up, before she placed herself where his head was. She patted her thigh and he lay back down with his head in her lap. Instantly, Haley began to stroke his hair and Nathan's eyes closed again. She lazily twirled a lock of his hair around her finger as she finally looked up at the television. She chuckled softly when she saw that he'd apparently been watching Legally Blonde. Haley turned to grab the remote off the side table and with a click of her finger, there was finally silence. Haley often found that intensely personal and intimate moments like these set her heart beating wildly and her breath quickening rapidly. That was the effect he had on her; just watching him sleep, almost childlike, was such an intense and passionate experience. Closing her eyes briefly, she took a moment to gather her thoughts and compose herself. After her breath had steadied, she glanced back down at him and was immediately captivated by his appearance. Her eyes slowly traced his face. Everything from his dark brown hair, his strong cheekbones and jaw line, to his lips stirred a passion deep within her that threatened to bubble over the surface. In an attempt to contain herself, Haley reached out and tenderly stroked his cheek; he didn't react to the contact, and Haley was glad. All she craved was a quiet moment alone with him, a time out of their busy days when they weren't interrupted by basketball training, tutoring sessions and friends who wanted to hang out and play videogames. She had him all to herself and she appreciated the opportunity to spend time with him – even if he wasn't aware. In fact, she loved watching him sleep; it was a real joy for her…one of the rare instances when he let his guard down and was completely vulnerable. It was also the only time when she could be sure that he was entirely protected. Safe in her arms away from a father that demanded perfection and a mother that, try as she might, didn't understand him. Safe in her arms away from the pressures of performing on the court. Safe in her arms away from teachers who wanted more from him. Safe in her arms simply from the things in life that stressed him so much. She knew she couldn't shield him from everything, but she was grateful for those moments when she was in control – when she was responsible for his wellbeing. The day she married him, she promised that she would never do anything to hurt him, not the way his dad or his friends sometimes did. She hated the way his dad treated him…it was what made him so defensive and cold at times. She knew Nathan was capable of many things – he could be cruel and arrogant and selfish; but she still loved him more than she ever did anyone else. Some days it became really hard not to snap at him, not to blame him for who he was. It was because of this that she felt so guilty and hated herself for leaving him for the tour. It was the fact that she had betrayed his trust when he was so obviously devoted to her. It was the fact that she had broken her promise – she had hurt him, just like everyone else had. She knew forgiving her and trusting her again was the hardest thing Nathan had ever had to do. But here he was, with no harsh words, no smirk that had become his trademark. She liked the fact that he was only this open with her – she was the only person he felt truly comfortable with. She smiled to herself and kissed him delicately on the lips, hoping not to wake him. He didn't stir, but she watched as a smile mirroring her own appeared on his lips.

Nathan awoke on Haley's lap to find her fast asleep, still in the same position when she first sat down. He winced inwardly when he thought about how uncomfortable she would be. He lifted himself from her gently, so as not to wake her. He picked Haley up, and she subconsciously snuggled closer into his chest. Nathan walked into their bedroom and over to the bed. He laid her down softly on the bed, reluctant to remove her from his arms. Stripping down to his jeans, he settled himself down next to her, propping himself on his elbow, content to just watch her sleep.

**The End**


End file.
